


Negan's Revenge

by BreakfastAtTiffanys



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Other, negan's revenge, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastAtTiffanys/pseuds/BreakfastAtTiffanys





	Negan's Revenge

He was away on some kind of business and I was home alone. I didn’t like to be alone but what choice did I have? He would call me at least four times a day to check up on me. “Are you being good?” Was always the question that he asked me. He knew me all too well. He knew that I was always horny and would sneak off to touch myself. His rule though was that I could never do that while he was away. I had to wait for him to come home. Basically, if I were horny I had to just wait it out. If he found out that I had touched myself…made myself cum, he would punish me severely when he got back. He was always true to his word too. I dunno how he always found out but he did. I even searched for hidden cameras but never found any. If there were some, they were hidden well. 

One time he came home ready to punish me for being bad while he was away. He came in the front door, threw his keys to the table and grabbed me by my hair. He dragged me around the living room while slapping my ass hard with his large hand. Tears poured from my eyes. He grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards as I sat on my knees. “Do you think I wouldn’t find out, you dirty girl?” I denied it and he pulled my hair harder while shaking me. “You want me to hurt you, don’t you?” I cried no as I sat there. He pulled me up by my hair to stand. He bent down into my face. I could smell the whiskey on his breath. “Take all of your clothes off now!” He let me go and I started to strip down. My fingers fumbled with the buttons as tears rolled down my face. He slapped my ass hard and said, “Faster you dirty girl!” I went faster and stood before him naked. 

His hand went to my pussy and rubbed. “Spread those legs!” I spread them and he rubbed my clit. It felt so good! He put in two fingers and smiled, “Already wet. I knew you liked to have that hair pulled!” He reached up and started to pull and twist my nipples. I moaned with pleasure. It had been so long since I felt his touch and I loved it when he touched me! “Get down on your knees.” I did as I was told. He took all of his clothes off and just seeing him naked made me even more excited. His large meat standing erect in front of me, just inches from my hungry mouth. He grabbed my hair again and dragged me across the room to the couch where he sat. “Suck my cock you dirty girl.” I gladly took his meat into my mouth and sucked it. He shoved it in deep as he wrapped my long hair around his wrist. I gagged a bit but he said, “Take it all in your throat!” I tried but I always gagged. He pulled my hair harder as he thrust himself deeper into my throat. “Goddamn you are such a good little cocksucker!” I felt his cock throb and I knew that he was about to blow his load. I pulled up a bit and let him watch me swallow his cum. He always liked to watch it go down my throat. When he was done he smiled, “Such a good little girl.”


End file.
